Some things never change
by NyxB
Summary: Why can't I say it? Its just six freaking words! Oneshot people!


**Hello! I'm back! This time it's a one-shot. Hope you guys like it!!**

**Don't make me repeat it please!!! I don't own anything…..**

Sam glanced affectionately at the two sleeping forms on the couch and smiled fondly. One of them stirred and peeked opened a blue eye, 'Mom? What are you doing home so soon? Dad told me that you won't be home for another 2 days from Aunty Valerie's mom's funeral!'

'Aw! I'm sorry I woke you up sweetie! I missed my little family too much to stay away for another two days!'

5-year-old David smiled and hugged his mother. She pulled him up from the couch and held him securely against her bosom bidding him silently to go back to sleep.

Hearing the boy's rhythmic breathing and looking down; she gently moved a fringe of hair away from his closed eyelids. _You need a hair-cut Dave!_ She thought. _But then you wouldn't look half as cute._

She sat back on the couch and placed a kiss on the cheek of Danny Fenton, her husband who was sleeping sprawled on the couch.

She sat back on the couch, relaxed and closed her eyes, a small smile gracing her lip as she remembered the most memorable day in her life.

Flashback…

'**All Passengers please, fasten your seatbelts! The plane is prepared to land; local time is 9:30 pm!' **

Her amethyst eyes, alive with fiery indignation and lively with sarcasm saw only her goal, the city that sparkled with night lights, below the plane. They were fast approaching Amity Park.

As she walked out of the aerodrome, with her luggage in tow, a night bag and a suitcase, she was greeted by a handsome male of her age, 22, with midnight black hair, a dashing smile and blue eyes sparkling with joy on seeing his friend.

'Sam! Gosh! You've changed!' he exclaimed, pulling her into a hug.

'Hey Danny!' she replied, in a fake preppy tone, humoring him and hugging back. Danny grinned and pulled back. He knew she was just imitating his ex-girlfriend, whom she despised. **(I'll give you a cookie if u guess who it is!!)**

'Sam! C'mon! The others are waiting for you at home!' Sam smiled, her eyes lighting up, 'What? Are you the only one here? You must secretly love me and couldn't wait to see me!' she said, chuckling, almost crying inside. He had no idea how much she wanted it to be true. 'Oh! You have no idea how right you are!' Danny retorted playfully. _Yup! You have no idea, _he thought.

As they reached Danny's apartment, Sam jumped out of Danny's sleek, black mustang and raced up the stairs calling down to Danny, ' Which floor do you live on?'

'Sixth' he replied going ghost and phasing up through the floors. As she reached the sixth floor two minutes later, Danny stood in front of the front door, smiling cheekily. 'You cheated!' she exclaimed laughing and punching his arm playfully.

He pouted, 'That hurt Sammy!'

'Hey Tucker!' Sam said smiling. 'Long time…' she trailed off. Tucker rose from the couch and hugged Sam, almost sweeping her off her feet. 'Hey there, Sam! How're you?' he questioned affectionately.

'I've been better.' Sam said dully. Not that she was not exited to see her friends, trust me, she was! She just wanted to find out how much they had changed. Before, when they were at school; when she would become dull, Tucker would start talking about Paulina and that would bring back her fury and mood immediately. Danny would just grin. 'You know Sam, Pauli….'

_Here it comes!!_ Sam thought grinning.

'Sam! Is that you? Sammy?' came a feeble voice from the bottom of the stairs, a voice that was thick with tears.

Sam peered at the person, and with a gasp, she ran and hugged the red-head. 'Jazz!' she whispered. 'Gosh! How are you?'

Jazz smiled. 'Great!!' Sam smiled softly, 'Are you really ok? Have you had time to get over Todd?' Todd had been Jazz's fiancé. He had left her for another girl and Jazz had been heart-broken.

Jazz had had just two weeks to recover before Tucker asked her to marry him. Jazz had been surprised and had declined at first. Tucker had been hurt and he would come home every day drunk out of his senses. Finally Jazz had realized that she had loved Tucker all the while and they had got married in the month that followed.

'Yes Sam! He couldn't have kept me as happy as Tucker keeps me and he couldn't have loved me anymore than Tuck does!'

She looked at Jazz's round belly. 'How is Tuckerino Jr. coming on?' she asked slyly. Jazz grinned and Tucker blushed. Jazz and Tucker had been together for more than two years and they were happy. .

Danny came over, 'Hey! Don't exclude me completely from this conversation.' He said pouting.

Sam grinned. It felt just like old times.

_I must confess, I still believe, still believe, when you're not with me I lose my mind…._ Her cell sang from her skirt pocket.

Sam smiled sheepishly, ''scuse me for a sec!'

Danny smirked, 'Sam listens to Britney Spears?' Jazz glanced at her brother. She had not seen that sparkle in his eyes, once these five years, since Sam had moved. She smiled fondly.

Tucker gazed at Jazz and then followed the angle of her sight. He mirrored her smile and put his hand over her shoulder. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

Tucker was now about 5 inches taller than Jazz. Gone was the time when she could look down on her brother and his techno-geek friend. Tucker and Danny had matured and both now stood at 'bout 6'2. Danny had filled in and now possessed a trim physique thanks to all the ghost fighting.

He was now a chic-magnet. But despite getting all the attention he had craved for since high-school, he had always remained loyal to one person.

Tucker was not as trim as Danny, but he too had filled in. Years of running to keep up with Danny had done him good. While Sam, she was now, to put it lightly, a beautiful woman.

Sam had a curvaceous figure and a slim body. Her hair had grown past her shoulders and fell upto her waist. It was felt free and dangling and had slight amethyst highlights on it. She had gone light on the whole Goth thing and had lightened her make-up considerably making her face brighter and beautiful to look at. It looked like it was constantly shining.

Sam came back. She was smiling, her eyes lit up and she looked all the more beautiful. Danny looked at her, and nervously ran a hand through his feathery locks.

A fringe of raven hair fell over his face and Sam reached over and gently pushed it back to look into his shining sapphire eyes.

An atmosphere of extreme awkwardness settled in. Danny cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. 'So…um…who was it?'

Sam smiled again, 'It was Joshua! Jo just called to make sure I was home and my flight had been comfortable.'

Danny eyes flashed green. 'Whose Joshua?' he questioned, or rather, growled. Sam looked startled. 'My friend Danny! What's it to you?'

Danny's eyes immediately reverted back to blue. 'I'm sorry Sam!' he said rubbing the back of his neck again. 'Aww! That's ok Dan!' Sam hugged him, this time pouring warmth into it. Danny almost melted against her and hugged her back, pulling her closer.

Tucker and Jazz grinned. Sam pulled away. Her eyes were shining almost to the intensity that only Danny had been capable of bringing in them. 'Is there any reason why you wanted me here as soon as possible?' she asked her gaze resting first on Danny, then moving to meet Tucker's and Jazz's questioningly.

Danny laughed and Tucker smiled brightly. Jazz moved forward and took Sam's hand in her's. 'Sam, Val's getting married! She wants you to be her bridesmaid, but was too nervous to ask you herself.' Sam turned to Danny surprised. Danny was trying to look everywhere but at Sam.

'Why didn't you tell me?' she asked. 'Can I take you out today, Sam?' Danny asked quickly, 'You know! Just to catch up and talk about old times!' Sam looked confused, but nodded. 'Sure Danny! Where to?'

'Doesn't matter! Anywhere, as long as it is with you!' Danny replied, his corniness returning. Sam blushed prettily. Danny grinned. He had missed making her blush.

'Sam! Danny is here!' yelled Sam's mother. 'Tell him I'll be there in a sec!' Sam yelled back.

Pulling on her high-heels, she ran downstairs, tripping on the last stair and landing safely in someone's hands. 'Watch it, Sam!' Danny said quietly. 'I'm willing to wait rest of my life time for you.' Sam's eyes widened. 'Danny?' He grinned.

'C'mon Sam!' He pulled her into his black mustang. 'Where are we going, Danny?' Sam ventured.

'Wait and see!' Danny smiled softly.

After awhile Sam found herself sitting at the table in the most expensive Italian restaurant in town. She was amazed. 'You didn't have to do this for me, Danny!' she said, her voice choked. Danny, who was taking pleasure in watching her surprise, nodded, 'Nothing is too special to the most beautiful woman in my life'

Sam blushed again. But Danny had been perfectly serious.

They got down to eating. When they were half through, Sam questioned timidly, 'Danny? Is there a special girl in your life?'

Danny swallowed his pasta with difficulty. 'Um... Sam! Excuse me for a minute!' He ran outside.

He loosened his tie and almost banged his head on the wall. 'Why can't I say it? Its just six little words! Six freaking words and I can't say it! Sam, I'm in love with you.'

Sam had come outside in search of Danny and her eyes widened on hearing the words. Her eyes shone with tears. 'I love you too, Danny!'

Danny turned back so quickly, on hearing her soft voice, that he got whiplash. Holding his neck, he managed to send a soft smile her way. 'God Sam! You have no idea how happy those words have made me.'

He walked towards her. Her heart began beating wildly. He reached out and pulled her closer. Unable to wait any longer, she reached over and put her lips to his. A bolt of electricity shot through the both of them.

It was slow, yet passionate, sensual and caring. Neither of them had experienced anything like that before. They pulled back, blushing. Danny grinned.

'Well, in that case,' He pulled a ring out of his pocket. 'Marry me?' Those two words, took her breath away. She tackled him in a bear hug, fiercely kissing him again.

Danny laughed after they had broken apart, 'I'll take that as a yes!' Sam smiled. 'Just shut up and kiss me!' 'My pleasure!'

At present….

Danny stirred, 'Sam! You back? Couldn't it have been sooner?' Sam leaned over, smiling and kissing him. Danny grinned into the kiss. 'I knew you would do that!'

'Get ready to welcome home someone along with me!' she said, putting David down with care on his bed.

Danny stared. 'Danny I just had a visit to out gynecologist. She told me…' She trailed out patting her belly.

Danny's face broke into a smile and his eyes sparkled. 'WHOOHOO!!!! I'm gonna be a daddy again!'

He repeated the slogan over and over again after giving Sam a chaste kiss dancing around the room like a 5-year old, who had been given a cookie before bed.

Sam smiled affectionately, and shook her head. _Some things never change!!!!_

**Do R&R please!!!! Hope it didn't turn out as bad as I think it did…….**


End file.
